


[Podfic] Breakdown

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Weather, Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, david is having a terrible horrible no good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: David is having The Worst Day, and Patrick is totally unsympathetic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721467) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/breakdown_201911/Breakdown.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/breakdown_201911/Breakdown.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:17:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/breakdown_201911/Breakdown.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:17:14


End file.
